The present invention relates generally to self-contained air conditioners employing a refrigeration heat pump and more specifically to a condensate disposal system and control therefore of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,752-Stocking et al and 4,382,369-Stocking, assigned to General Electric Company, the assignee of the present invention.
The air conditioners of this type include a chassis divided between an indoor and outdoor section. The indoor section includes an indoor heat exchanger and a fan for recirculating enclosure air and an outdoor compartment including an outdoor heat exchanger, a fan for circulating outdoor air, the system compressor, and a reversing valve for selectively connecting the compressor to the heat exchanger whereby the outdoor heat exchanger functions as an evaporator during the heating cycle and the indoor heat exchanger functions as the evaporator during the cooling cycle. In the heating cycle, water condensed on the outdoor heat exchanger collects in a sump in the outdoor compartment. The water is lifted out of the sump and directed into the air flow circulating through the indoor section where it atomizes and passes through the relatively warm indoor heat exchanger. A motor driven disc is employed to lift the condensate from the sump area and for directing it into the indoor air stream. The motor is energized only during the heating cycle and only when the outdoor fan is operating.
In the event condensate, when present in the sump, is not directed to the indoor section to be disposed of it may flood out of the chassis as a result in an undesirable flow of water. This situation can occur in the event of motor failure, if the disc is slipping on the motor shaft or if the passageway directing water between the outdoor and indoor section is clogged.